Savior 31 (TV Series)
This Savior is a former antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a former member of the Saviors. After the apparent death of Rick Grimes, he becomes a member of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about the Savior's life prior to the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse At some point in the apocalypse, this man came into contact with a group called the Saviors, which he subsequently joined. Season 6 "Last Day on Earth" This Savior is with a group of Saviors blocking the road with Simon. He, alongside the group, also walks towards Rick's group when they start leaving. Later he is present at the execution circle. Season 7 "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" This Savior is still present at the execution circle, following the executions of Abraham Ford and Glenn Rhee. "The Cell" This Savior, Negan, Joseph, Chris, and several other Saviors surround Daryl Dixon, who had escaped from his prison cell. Negan talks to Daryl and threatens him, but Daryl does not flinch. Negan walks away and the Saviors begin to beat Daryl. "Sing Me a Song" This Savior is seen preparing to unload the truck coming from Hilltop. However, Carl Grimes starts opening fire from the back of the truck, killing George instantly. Carl holds the rest of the Saviors, including the Savior, Joseph, Chris, and many others at gunpoint until Negan shows up. Carl and Negan talk and Chris attempts a rush at Carl, which results in him getting gunned down. Dwight tackles Carl and Negan orders the remaining Saviors to burn the bodies, while Negan and Carl remain outside and have a discussion. "Hostiles and Calamities" This Savior was present during the trial and execution of Emmett Carson, standing beside him and Negan and witnessing the entire event. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" This Savior can be seen clearing the road of trees that, unbeknownst to the rest of Saviors, Dwight had cut down. Later he is seen fighting at Alexandria with the Saviors and is present when Negan prepares to execute Carl in front of his father. However, Shiva and the Kingdom intervenes and the Saviors are forced to retreat, with the Savior managing to escape. He can later be seen at the rally where Negan speaks to the Saviors. Season 8 "Mercy" This Savior is seen opening the gate to let a squad of Savior vehicles out of the Sanctuary. "The Big Scary U" This Savior is stuck in the Sanctuary alongside the rest of the Saviors, along with the others that had been stuck there. He sided against the workers and was sided along with the Lieutenants. When Negan returned with Father Gabriel Stokes in tow, the Savior kneeled like the rest. "How It's Gotta Be" This Savior was present at the bombing at Alexandria. "Honor" This Savior leads a unit of Saviors outside the Sanctuary to clear the Walkers around their perimeter as well as take out the snipers of the Militia, succeeding on both counts, killing all the snipers save for Morgan Jones. "The Lost and the Plunderers" This Savior, Simon, Gary, Norris, and a large detachment of Saviors go to straighten out their deal with the Scavengers. However, the "straightening out" turns into a massacre, led by Simon, which the man takes part of. He likely assisted in gathering the Scavengers weapons, as seen when Gary and Simon show Negan the weapons of the Scavengers. "Dead or Alive Or" The man is present during orientation with Negan and a large group of Saviors about using blunt force weapons and covered in walker blood and guts. He is seen nodding his head in agreement with Negan's plan. "The Key" En route to the Hilltop with their tainted weapons, Simon allows Rick to hit Negan's car and run him out of the Savior convoy. Simon pulls his truck over stopping the convoy. This Savior, standing behind Arat, listens to Simon about the ordeal, while Simon and Dwight go to find Negan and see if he's alive. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Once the convoy began to move again, they embarked to the Hilltop, this Savior is riding in one of their vehicles. He survives the initial brawl, as seen when the lights are shot out. The Militia turn on bright floodlights and begin opening fire on the Saviors, with many being gunned down. However, the Savior, alongside the leadership and a few others escape in two vehicles. "Worth" This savior is first seen witnessing his two bosses fight each other to the point where Negan snaps Simon's neck. "Wrath" This Savior is fighting alongside the Saviors, where he ends up surrendering alongside the rest of them. Later, he can be seen opening the gate for members of Alexandria, including Tara Chambler, Rosita Espinosa, and Eduardo, coming to the Sanctuary to monitor the Saviors. Season 9 "The Bridge" This Savior can be seen working on the bridge for the communities to travel with ease. He also watches the fight between Justin and Daryl, as well as Jed and Aaron's struggle. "Warning Signs" This Savior is seen in the mob of Saviors arguing with the rest of the communities, blaming them for Justin's death. He rushes at the community, being shoved back by Kathy. Following being shoved back, he stands behind D.J. and Norris. The Saviors all leave the camp, deciding not to work on the bridge anymore. "The Obliged" This Savior, alongside D.J., Norris, Regina, Jed, and a few others, returns to the camp to attack it, with Jed bearing Alden's gun. Norris and Kathy among those killed during the fight. This Savior retreats with the other members of his group. "Who Are You Now?" Six years after the supposed death of Rick Grimes, this Savior joins Alexandria with several other Sanctuary residents, including Laura and D.J., and becomes a valued member of the community. This Alexandrian watches Michonne confront Magna's group after they are brought back to Alexandria by Judith and the others. Later, he stands guard during the town council meeting as they debate whether or not the group should be allowed to stay. "Evolution" This Alexandrian is standing guard in Negan's cell, while Gabriel cleans his bedpan. When Gabriel departs in a fit of rage, slamming Negan's door, the Alexandrian unshackles his former boss in his cell, letting him move freely throughout it. "Guardians" The Alexandrian stands guard during Michonne and Negan's conversation about his adventure outside of his cell. "The Storm" This Alexandrian takes shelter in the community church with several other residents, including his former boss. After the chimney fails, he and the other residents set out into the blizzard in a line to seek shelter at Aaron's house. The next day, he is on guard duty at the front gates when Michonne, Daryl, and a number of Kingdom refugees arrive. He and the other survivors participate in a friendly snowball fight with Judith, R.J., and the other townspeople. He is seen smiling when he sees his new colleagues playing and having a good time. He is last seen throwing a snowball close to Lydia. Season 10 "Lines We Cross" Some months after the blizzard, this Alexandrian guard is among the coalition members drafted into the militia that was formed in response to the Whisperer threat. He and the other militia conduct a training exercise on the Oceanside beach. As Ezekiel and Jerry methodically release walkers from a shipwrecked boat, this Alexandrian and the other militia work together as a unit to take out the walker threat. They are successful and return to Oceanside to rest, eat, and socialize with the Oceansiders. That night, this soldier helps put out the fire that was ignited in the woods in Whisperer territory after a satellite from outer space crashes. "Ghosts" The Alexandrian goes out with Michonne, Carol, Daryl, Laura, and a few other Alexandrian soldiers, and meet with Alpha and the Whisperers. Following the negotiations, the group goes back into the forest to make camp, when Carol spots three Whisperers, which causes the group to go looking, with orders to capture not kill. Unable to find them, the group comes to an abandoned school to rest. After Carol gets caught in a trap that leaves her wounded, the group come to her rescue to find that she dispatched the walkers herself. The group returns to Alexandria and takes her to Siddiq and Dante for medical treatment. "Silence the Whisperers" This Alexandrian soldier attends a combat training session led by Aaron. He pays attention as Aaron criticizes a fellow soldier for her techniques, stating she would have made herself vulnerable to being killed by a Whisperer. He continues to participate in the training exercise as Gage, Margo, and Alfred taunt Lydia on the side. "Bonds" The man is among the Alexandrians to come down with a mysterious illness and is admitted to the infirmary. "Open Your Eyes" This soldier is among the Alexandrians to fall ill due to contaminated water as a result of the Whisperers' doings. He suffers from the illness as Siddiq tends to his bedside and helps him drink from a glass of water before he returns to sleep. "The World Before" This Alexandrian attends the funeral service for Siddiq and listens to Gabriel's religious remarks. He silently pays his respects and then leaves the ceremony. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this Savior has killed: *Numerous unnamed Scavengers (Alongside his fellow Saviors) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Appearances Trivia *With the six year time jump following "Who Are You Now?", this Savior is one of the few to join the Alexandria Safe-Zone community, alongside Laura, D.J., and Frankie. Category:Alive Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Unnamed Category:The Saviors Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Reformed Category:The Coalition Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Antagonists